1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and methods of fabricating the same. Other example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a trench isolation region and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Isolation technology for electrically and/or structurally isolating discrete devices, such that the discrete devices are able to perform their designated functions without interference from neighboring devices, is used during the semiconductor fabrication process. In order to increase the integration degree of semiconductor devices, it is desirable to decrease the dimensions of a discrete device, and concurrently, the width and area of an isolation region between two neighboring devices. As such, isolation technology may determine the integration degree of semiconductor devices. Isolation technology may affect the reliability of the electrical performance of a device.
Trench isolation technology for the fabrication of semiconductor devices has been realized wherein isolation and insulation layers may be formed between devices by forming a trench region defining an active region and filling the trench region with an insulating material. An isolation region formed by trench isolation technology may be formed of a high-density plasma (HDP) oxide layer. As the integration density of a semiconductor device increases, the width of the trench region becomes narrower. As such, an aspect ratio of the trench region increases, making it difficult to fill the trench region with the HDP oxide layer without a void.